He wasn't blind
by Kalaria Sword
Summary: If he's not blind then just what does Kaoru see late one night as he guards everyone's house. Note: Major fluff warning.


**Me: Hello, this is my first fic for planet survival and I must say I'm disapointed with the lack of stories in this area. Really their has to be more people who are fans and writers than this. Anyway I don't own this or you would of seen Kaoru and Luna kiss already. I mean come on. You have to wonder if the writers just ignored the whole teenage hormone issue. Two teenagers who clearly have a thing for each other on a desert island and all alone apart from some other teenagers and a pink robotic cat? Do the math people!**

* * *

He was far from blind. Haunted by his past yes, but not blind. He knew full well that they could be on this island for a long time. Stuck together for a long time. A small part of him pointed out that even if they all got back chances are the group would stay together. Some experiences are ones you can't help but bond over and living on a island full of who knows what monsters on an uncharted planet scrounging for food each day is one of them. As he through a piece of wood onto the fire the burning glow reminded him strongly of their leader Luna. Shaking his head slightly to get rid of his rambling thoughts he through another piece of wood onto the fire. Deciding that it was safe to check up on everyone he rose from his crossed legged seat by the fire and went to the great tree. With an ease that came from practise he climbed the ladder into the 'house' they lived in. It might not pass as a house where they came from but it was a home. He snuck silently through the living room and went to see the boys room. Howard was resting in his hammock as usual snoring loudly. Shingo had managed to spread out and take up as much room as Bell who was resting calmly under his blanket. With a slight nod he left and went to the girls room. Menori was turned away from him and facing the wall while Sharla had a small smile on her face. It was Luna that caught his attention though. Now that admittedly wasn't all that strange it was the reason Luna caught his attention that evening that was strange. Even in the darkness he could tell that the red haired leader was crying. He walked over and shook her lightly. Luna stirred and looked sleepily at him. 'Kaoru?' She asked her voice showing she wasn't awake yet. He gave a short nod as she sat up. As she did she yawned and her hand went to her face. It brushed against a tear and he saw her face become guarded. 'I think I'll take watch.' She said a lot more coolly than normal. He was about to protest but she had already left the room. He was up and following her to the fire before he knew it. Luna was sat on one of the table's stools crying into the table. He wasn't sure whether to comfort her or leave her in peace. Eventually his fear of a teenaged girl who he wasn't afraid to admit (to himself) that he had crush on crying her heart out prompted him to go back to the house and rest. He took a step away beginning to turn. 'Don't go.' He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. He spun round to see her tear streaked face pleading with him. 'Please, don't go.' She begged in a voice that had none of her usual strength. He nodded once and sat next to her.

'You know my mum loved the moon. That's why I'm Luna.' She noted absently looking at the moon's reflection in the water.

'It certainly fits.' He noted absently.

'I miss my parents.' She said after a pause.

'We all do.' He agreed. She stood up and went to the fire to warm her hands.

'You can go and see them again, I can't.' She told him. That through him.

'Luna, are, are your parents…' He couldn't even ask her. She got the hint though and nodded.

'My dad, he told me to live.' She said.

'Luna, come here.' He told her firmly but in a gentle tone. She looked at him strangely but complied. She wasn't expecting to be brought into his embrace.

'They can't see you, cry.' He ordered softly. She sniffed once before she burst into a fresh flood of tears. He just held her tightly as she soaked his black shirt. He was vaguely aware of when she calmed down but neither of them let go. Eventually he felt Luna relax and knew she was asleep. Lifting her carefully he headed back to tree house. It didn't take much for him to be setting Luna softly in her bed without waking the others. He moved to leave but she caught his wrist tightly. He knew he couldn't fight her even when she was asleep so he lent forward and kissed her forehead. 'One minute.' He whispered so only she could hear, it was time for Bell's shift anyway. The hand on his wrist loosened and loped lazily beside the bed. He slipped into the guy's room and shook Bell once. The largest of the group woke easily and nodded once to him before leaving without a word. Satisfied now his shift was done he went back to the girl's room and laid down next to Luna making sure to let the least amount of heat escape her bed. She looked at him once before smiling and moving. He wrapped an arm round her waist to bring her close and smiled as he felt her steady breathing and gentle warmth. She rested her hand on his arm in a silent goodnight as she returned to sleep. It wasn't long before he joined her. He wasn't blind. He saw the smug looks that everyone gave them the next day. As he and Luna left to hunt he found that he didn't really care. He wasn't blind, but Luna would make him if she were any brighter.

* * *

**Me: Remember to review! And be contructive please! I want to get better at my writing!**


End file.
